Seule une possibilité
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: — Está lloviendo — musitó [...] — porque estas triste. • — Si Juvia fuera la última chica, y Gray-sama fuera el último chico —, trago duro porque los nervios le superaban — y hubiera un terremoto, entonces... ¿Gray-sama amaría a Juvia? • Fic especial para LirazD


**Hi-hi Hitomi aquí presentandose con otro One-Shot, este otro también como premio para otra ganadora de un reto del foro Grandes Juegos Magicos. La verdad es que la petición era de inspirarme o basarme en la canción de Lady Gaga "** **then you love me" la verdad a mi estas cuestiones se me complican pero hice todo lo posible para que quedará bien y lo más IC que se pudiera.**

 **.**

 **Este One-shot va con dedicatoria para LirazD.**

 **En reposición a su premio por ganar el primer reto de nuestro foro.**

 **Ojala te guste :D**

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Seule une possibilité**_

.

* * *

.

Cuando había visto al mago de hielo sano y salvo se había dicho a sí misma que no importaba más nada, la algarabía de felicidad que había sido el reencuentro con sus compañeros había hecho que olvidará lo sucedido porque solo con Fairy Tail, Gray podía ser tan feliz, ella lo sabía, desde que lo había conocido.

Pero ahora que estaban solos de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no por él, sino por ella. Por más que quisiera pasar la página, no podía, era la primera vez que una acción del Devil Slayer la hería tanto. Su corazón dolió al admitir que esta vez la herida había sido profunda y que no importaba que, era un recuerdo que iba a ser permanente, como sus tristes recuerdos de la infancia.

No pudo evitar sumirse en sus pesimistas pensamientos, luego de haberse despedido de los demás para volver por sus pertenencias a la cabaña que había sido su hogar el último año, no había dicho nada y Gray tampoco.

Iba caminando unos pasos detrás de él, tropezó un par de veces pero ni así fue digna de que él volteara a mirarla. Bajo la mirada y continuó siguiéndolo en silencio, como había sido desde que se había integrado al gremio de las hadas, era ella la que siempre lo seguía.

En ese momento se pregunto si algún día iba a ser capaz de caminar con sus manos entrelazadas, con sus ojos oscuros mirándola con amor y aprecio.

— No te quedes atrás, Juvia — sin girar, le dedico esas palabras y entonces tuvo el presentimiento que aquello no iba a quedarse más que en sus fantasías.

Aguanto el llanto y siguió caminando, faltaba poco para que llegaran, eso la puso más triste, porque aquel lugar ya no era el cálido pueblo que había sido cuando llegaron, ella lo había convertido en un pueblo fantasma, un lugar donde solo se respiraba tristeza y desolación por la eterna lluvia.

El cielo se oscureció y supo que sus propios sentimientos eran la causa, intento despejar la mente pero a cada paso el miedo de que Gray se molestará por arruinar el lugar, iba creciendo más y más.

Entonces se detuvo, quiso sonreír y decirle que no necesitaba nada mientras estuvieran juntos, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue que una suave llovizna cayera sobre los dos. Espero, a que el mago soltara una maldición por su suerte, uno, dos, tres segundos y nada. Quizá él ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que era ella, quizá si lo sabía y no le importaba demasiado, negó con la cabeza porque así no era él, pero el silencio siguió.

— Juvia... — su voz le produjo un escalofrío y no supo porque, no hasta que sintió como la tomaba de los hombros — yo...

Su tono era el mismo pero había algo en sus pausas que la hizo levantar la mirada, se encontró con su rostro serio y ceño fruncido, la miraba fijamente y con algo parecido al enojo, pero no era a ella a quien le dedicaba ese sentimiento, lo sabía por el temblor que sentía venir de sus manos.

Y entonces supo que estaba arrepentido y que quería pedirle disculpas, por dejarla sin decir nada, pero él era Gray y por ello no podía encontrar las palabras para decírselo.

— Lo siento, de verdad — el que pronunciara esas palabras al tiempo que la miraba era demasiado para ella, era sincero, estaba arrepentido y quería su perdón, aunque ella le hubiera dicho que estaba bien.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, quizá no estaba tan lejos, quizá solo quizá había dado un buen paso para acercarse a él.

— No debí irme así y dejarte, maldición, hubiera sido mejor explicártelo pero no tenía tiempo... — fue él, quien bajo la mirada esta vez, sus manos dejaron sus hombros, no hubo lagrimas ni temblores en su cuerpo pero aquella escena le recordó su encuentro, cuando ella le había confesado ser la asesina de su padre, cuando lo había dejado llorar mientras la abrazaba como un niño asustado.

Su corazón palpito fuertemente, lo amaba, tanto que dolía verlo así. No importaba que ella estuviera rota por dentro ella quería... que él estuviera feliz.

— Juvia está bien Gray-sama, Juvia ya te dijo que te entiende y te perdona — se acerco a él y lo abrazo, a pesar de saber que no iba a corresponder.

— Está lloviendo — musitó y ella no entendió el comentario, creyó que intentaba cambiar de tema por lo que lo soltó para poder continuar, empero, Gray la tomo de la muñeca y de nueva cuenta la miro ceñudo — porque estas triste.

La revelación y el agarre le produjeron un palpito, se había dado cuenta, por eso se había detenido. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero su mente no encontraba las palabras. El silencio los cubrió de nuevo y ella, por primera vez, eludió su mirada.

— Juvia no está triste — de verdad no lo estaba, — solo esta... — herida era la palabra, pero no podía decirla, porque sonaría a reproche y no podía reclamarle sus motivos, no cuando habían sido en pro de salvar a tanta gente.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — el ofrecimiento le sorprendió y lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos bien abiertos, no lo podía creer.

— ¡Gray-sama! — lo nombró, con las manos cubriendo su boca, era como un sueño.

— No me hagas volver a repetirlo — pidió con incomodidad, porque sabía cómo era y sabía que ella podía pedirle cualquier cosa vergonzosa.

Ladeó la cabeza intentando pensar, Gray le estaba ofreciendo una compensación, ¡a ella! su rostro se torno rojo mientras se perdía en las miles de fantasías que podía hacer realidad de solo pedirlo.

Pensó en volver a repetir lo que le había puesto de "castigo" por la apuesta de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, podía controlar sus nervios mejor y entonces podría vivir la emoción de darle de comer al mago, como dos enamorados.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te estás imaginado?! — el grito la saco de su mente, con sus manos tanteo su rostro, estaba algo caliente por lo que supo que estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

— Gray-sama — le llamó con suavidad, porque ahora sabía que era lo que quería. Él la miró, con miedo y resignación mezclados, la Loxar jugueteó con sus manos, intentando tomar el valor que requería. — Si Juvia fuera la última chica, y Gray-sama fuera el último chico —, trago duro porque los nervios le superaban — y hubiera un terremoto, entonces... ¿Gray-sama amaría a Juvia?

Su cara demostró lo confuso que aquella pregunta le parecía y ella se sintió muy tonta por haberle preguntado aquello. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió, comenzó a caminar sin esperarlo, porque al final no tenía el valor para escuchar el rotundo no que saldría de su boca.

Gray la alcanzó poco después mas no dijo ni una palabra, no tardaron en llegar a la cabaña que habían compartido, el cielo seguía nublado pero la lluvia había parado, el alivió hubiera sido un buen incentivo para la maga de agua pero en la situación en la que se había metido, no le servía.

Entró ella primero y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias, no eran muchas pero inconscientemente intentaba retrasar el momento de marcharse definitivamente, no es que no extrañara a su familia en Fairy Tail, pero es que ese lugar había sido testigo de los mejores meses de su vida y era desilusionante tener que abandonarlo.

— Ya he terminado — anunció el moreno desde el umbral de la puerta, cargaba un pequeño bolso de viaje sobre su hombro.

— Juvia casi termina — respondió con esfuerzo sin dejar de hacer su labor.

— Juvia.

— ¿Si, Gray-sama?

Le estaba dando la espalda, era como si estuviera listo para salir por la puerta apenas terminará de hablar.

— Si sucede lo del terremoto... asegúrate de volver aquí.

Y como había lo predicho, pasó pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso. No cuando Gray, su Gray-sama le había dado un 'Si' indirectamente. Sus piernas le temblaron y el habla se le fue pero igualmente sonrió mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

— Por eso es que Juvia ama a Gray-sama — se dijo a sí misma, porque luego de haberlo visto por primera vez, había ido descubriendo más y más cosas sobre él, cada una la hacía enamorarse más de su persona.

Se limpió el rostro y sin dejar la sonrisa se apresuro a terminar con su maleta. No importaba que tanto tuviera que luchar ni que tanto tuviera que esperar, algún día ese terremoto iba a suceder y entonces Gray la amaría, estaba segura.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 **Realmente solo utilice la frase que querías mi querida Lira pero espero que de igual modo el fic te haya gustado, lo cierto es que no me quedan los fics tan bien como a mi queridisima hermana Nana pero le puse todo mi amorsh (la neta XDD).**

 **Espero que no haya quedado confuso porque siempre me pasa que escribo algo según yo shido y todo mundo se confunde (?) en fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review? uvu**


End file.
